Les vacances de Rogue
by Melusie
Summary: Ron, Hermione et Harry s'amusent à raconter ce que doit être les vacances de Rogue.


Les vacances de Severus Rogue

« Les vacances d'été étaient enfin arrivées! Rogue avait déjà préparé toutes ses valises pour quitter l'école. Il détestait les élèves, c'est pourquoi il quittait toujours le plus rapidement possible sans dire quoi que soit aux autres professeurs.

En sortant de Poudlard, Rogue entendit un son sourd venir à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Habituellement, il ne serait pas allé parce qu'il est un peureux né… Mais il concentra tous ces efforts pour entrer dans cette forêt sombre. Quand il y fut complètement entré, il vit la plus belle créature qu'il n'eut jamais vue. C'était la douce et tendre Dolorès Ombrage qui se tenait là en tutu rose.

- Hum.. hum… Je vous attendais, mon cher Severussss…. Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse

Ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat! Severus se lança dans ses bras pour une embrassade de longue durée. »

- Ha pitié Ron, pas encore le coup avec Dolorès! Tu nous l'as fait au moins 20 fois celle-là!, s'exclama Hermione les bras croisés. Il faudrait au moins que tu commences à être original!

- Alors, tu crois faire mieux? Je te gage une mornille que tu n'arriveras pas à faire une histoire mieux que la mienne. N'est-ce pas Harry?

Harry étouffa son rire dans sa robe de sorcier et hocha la tête.

- Hermione, je ne crois pas que tu es à la hauteur de faire une meilleure histoire, ajouta Harry.

- Ha vous croyez? Passez-moi ce foutu parchemin! Grogna Hermione.

Ron lui remit alors un grand parchemin en riant.

- Alors, ça commence ainsi :

« La fin de l'année était arrivée! Tout le monde était malheureux de quitter Poudlard, sauf bien sûr le professeur Rogue. Le maître des potions avait des projets bien spéciaux pour les vacances d'été. Avant même d'être allé au banquet de fin d'année, Rogue était déjà en destination de Pré-au-Lard.

Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, se débarrasser des vêtements noirs. Il les jeta dans la rue et montra à tous les passants son t-shirt rouge et son magnifique bermuda jaune. Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier de mentionner que Rogue portait des sandales brunes avec des bas blancs. Il adorait ce style. Dès qu'il le pouvait à Poudlard, il s'habillait ainsi, mais jamais personne ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il transplana aussitôt en laissant un bruit sonore derrière lui : CRAC!

Il arriva sur une plage gigantesque remplie de sorciers et sorcières. Il alla donc s'installer au soleil torse nu. Sans son t-shirt rouge, on pouvait voir le corps squelettique que toutes les femmes désiraient retrouver chez un homme. Il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond. C'est lorsqu'il sentit une forte douleur qu'il se réveilla.

- haaaaaa! Mais que m'arrive-t-il…. Ha non encore brûlé!, s'écria-t-il.

Il remit avec peine et misère son t-shirt d'un rouge intense. Il se dirigea rapidement à l'abri du soleil dans un petit restaurant. Il prit quelques ingrédients dans les cuisines et commença à faire un mélange

- Il y en a un qui a pris des couleurs ici!, déclara une voix féminine.

Rogue se retourna et aperçu le professeur Sinistra avec la cigarette à la main.

- J'espère que vous avez pensé à vous apporter un traitement, Severus.

- Je suis bien professeur de potions, ma chère! Je sais très bien faire les choses.

Rogue continua à préparer sa potion, tout en envoyant quelques petits clins d'œil coquins à Sinistra.

- Je vois, je vous laisse faire votre potion, vous en avez bien besoin.

- J'ai déjà terminé! On va voir ce que ça va faire!

Rogue s'aspergea d'une substance gluante verte et en bue deux trois gouttes.

- Maintenant, ça va aller mieux, ajouta-t-il à Sinistra

Une chose incompréhensible se produisit. La langue de Rogue commença à sortir de sa bouche, sa tête s'écrasa sur ses épaules et son corps tomba au sol. Rogue n'existait plus en tant qu'humain, mais bien en tant que crapaud à multiples verrues. »

- Voilà!!! Pas mal hein? C'est mieux que ta Ombrage Ron!, dit Hermione fièrement.

- Tu es loin de m'avoir surpassé Hermione, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que le professeur Sinistra fait dans ton histoire, tu aurais mieux fait d'utiliser Ombrage.

- Bon, bon! Arrêtez un peu de vous disputez, vous avez même pas entendu mon histoire, je suis certain que je peux faire mieux, s'exclama Harry en rigolant.

- Tout débute ainsi :

« Le merveilleux Rogue avait terminé une autre année d'enseignement. Il était surexcité de partir de l'école, car il détestait au plus haut point les élèves, surtout Mr. Potter. Il avait prévu un été d'enfer où il irait danser le cha-cha et boire tous les jours du whisky pur feu. Il avait fait ses valises immédiatement et il s'était dirigé vers sa maison. Il avait également prévu une soirée du tonnerre avec une personne très spéciale pour lui.

Il avait pris le temps d'enfiler un costume brun, muni d'une cravate jaune à pois rouges et s'était peigné les cheveux gras en arrière. Il avait l'air d'un gentleman. Avant l'arrivée de son invitée, il commença à mettre de la douce musique pour pratiquer le cha-cha. Il dansait si mal qu'il croyait qu'il était le parfait danseur que toutes les femmes rêvaient d'avoir à leur côté. Quand la sonnette retentit, il allait rapidement ouvrir la porte. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et montra ses belles dents jaunes à cette charmante demoiselle.

- Bonsoir, ma douche et tendre tangerine, je vous attendais, lui dit-il heureux.

- Ha Severus!!! Que vous êtes beau ce soir, vous êtes à croquer!, dit la dame voilée.

- Vous êtes également très en beauté ma chère luciole de mes rêves, ajouta-t-il dans un moment d'excitation. Permettez-moi de prendre votre manteau.

La dame lui donna aussitôt son manteau, en affichant un gigantesque sourire.

- Hum… hum… votre maison est adorable, voyant toute la poussière accumulée sur les meubles.

- Merci, ma chère Dolorès chérie. Voulez-vous danser un peu de cha-cha, dit-il en se dandinant le derrière.

- Avec plaisir Severus!

Ils dansèrent pendant près d'une heure, ils étaient fous d'amour. Le moment le plus merveilleux fut sans doute lorsque les immenses lèvres de Dolorès Ombrage touchèrent celles de Severus Rogue. Ce baiser si fort entraîna la transformation de Rogue en un crapaud visqueux et gras. Dolorès se sauva en courant ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi, elle transformait tous les hommes qu'elle embrassait en crapaud. Fin! »

Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus capables de s'arrêter de rire, mais une fois terminés, ils commentèrent l'histoire de Harry.

- Wow, Harry! Tu t'es surpassé cette fois, c'était beaucoup mieux que Hermione et moi, déclara Ron. Mais bon, on t'a un peu aidé à trouver ton histoire quand même.

- Vraiment génial!!!, ajouta Hermione.

À ce moment précis, les trois amis virent passé le professeur Rogue dans la Grande Salle avec une lettre à la main. Il se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs. Hermione, Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire en attirant vers eux les regards des autres élèves.

- Vous croyez qu'il écrit à Ombrage? Envoya Ron toujours en riant.

FIN


End file.
